


Trevor and Zach

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Drawing Blood - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: M/M, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor Black/McGee x Zachary Bosch - My interpretation of these characters from a book called "Drawing Blood" by Poppy Brite</p><p>Pencil on Bristol. Zach is doing a shotgun, his hair dreadlocking.</p><p>Maybe I should color it and add Zack's glasses?</p><p>(c) Poppy Z. Brite "Drawing Blood"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevor and Zach




End file.
